hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lin Chung/@comment-97.121.218.32-20151228221633/@comment-8505655-20161128062701
As I've said before, I'm not entirely convinced that there even is any real romance between any of the main characters in Hero: 108, let alone that any of the popular ships is in some way "correct." But I am interested in this question: what pairing did the writers intend (if they intended one at all)? Most of us probably think of Hero: 108 as just the TV show, but the show was originally intended to exist alongside a now inactive MMO game, called Hero: 108 Online. The two have many differences in plot, but the main characters appear to have basically identical appearances and personalities in both, which suggests that their bios were mostly determined early in development, before the two diverged. I also think that the relative simplicity of these bios is a big part of the reason that the characters have so little backstory in season 1. If any romantic relationship between any two main characters was intended in the planning stages of Hero: 108, I strongly suspect it would have been mentioned in these bios. But in fact, the exception that proves the rule is in Sonia's, which suggest, in different places, either that her true love is Yaksha or that she is a bit of a flirt. Both of these were toned down in the TV show, making it actually less romantic than a game with no apparent character development built into its storyline. However, the TV show became more plot-driven in season 2, so it’s possible that more focus on romance could have been added at this time. You could look at every episode, but I think that one scene is more important than all the rest. If (and that's a big if) the writers were making a deliberate attempt to insert a subtle romantic plotline into Hero: 108, this picture from the last episode probably wraps it up. Although it’s hard to tell if this scene is platonic of not, it’s still the most romantic moment in the finale, which is the most conclusive episode of the whole series, and the writers certainly knew that anything they put there would impact the tone that the series ended on. If this show ever wanted to tell us that, say, Mystique Sonia + Lin Chung, for example, was important all along, then it doesn't make a lot of sense to write this scene in your last episode. Of course, this hug scene is actually rather ambiguous. After all, it could just be that Mighty Ray was afraid he would never see his close friend again, and besides, when a male character does that raised leg thing, it's usually supposed to be comical rather than serious. But consider both possibilities. If the scene is romantic, then it heavily supports Mighty Ray + Sonia. If it is not romantic, then the show probably never had any romantic agenda at all (because if there were one, a real romantic scene would have taken precedence over this one). Either way, it seems that either the writers supported Mighty Ray + Sonia or there never was any real romantic plot, at least between members of First Squad.